


The Lonely Princess

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that one day Fairy Tail might end. She never expected it to be so soon and she certainly didn't expect him to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Princess

If there was one thing Lucy Heartfilia wasn’t expecting, it was for her boys to leave her. 

She always knew there would be the possibility that Fairy Tail disbanded and everyone went their own ways. Of course she never expected it to happen so soon, but it couldn’t be helped. 

What she didn’t expect was Natsu and Happy leaving. Despite everything that had happened, that was going to happen, she never thought they out of all people would leave.

What hurt the most was the fact they didn’t even say goodbye. All they left was a letter saying they would return, but they didn’t actually tell her goodbye. 

Lucy spent that night crying, only to make it to the guild and find out Fairy Tail wasn’t coming back either. It took her a week to gather the strength to leave her apartment.   
She spent the time in a mixture of crying over Aquarius’ key and Natsu note and being cared for by Loke and Virgo. 

The two spirits understood she was going through a lot. Neither minded the strain on their magic as long as it meant keeping Lucy alive and well. 

However, eventually they had to leave, the strain on their magic becoming too much. Once again Lucy was alone. 

She was no longer a member of Fairy Tail, or team Natsu. All her friends had begun to leave town. She heard Juvia followed Gray, Gajeel and Levy headed towards the council. Soon enough she was the only one left in Magnolia. 

\---

“What should I do, Plue? Everyone else has left, all going their owns ways and I’m still stuck here, dreaming that Fairy Tail will come back.” 

The Celestial Wizard had crossed her arms, resting her chin on them as she stared out her window. Outside people walked by, not sparing a glance towards the sad girl aching for her family to return. 

Lucy sighed and turned away from the window. Plue sat on her bed, shaking as always. 

“Happy and Natsu will come back, one day. Until then I guess I’ve got to move on as well. If Erza and Gray can do it, so can I.” 

Plue nodded and stood up, walking in circles on her bed. 

“Tomorrow I’ll move on. Tonight…” She casted a glance out her window. Her eyes went in the direction of where Fairy Tail once stood. “Tonight I’ll mourn for the friends we lost.” 

That night Lucy called out as many of her spirits as she could. She told them all what had happened as if they hadn’t already heard. The strain on her magic was great. Many of them used their own to help her through it. 

It wasn’t until she called out her strongest and most trusted spirit that she found herself collapsing.

The Lion spirit stepped from the light, catching her as she fell.

“Lucy, my dear, falling for me already. Have you finally decided to accept my offer for a date?”

She sighed and Loke frowned. She didn’t say anything about his flirting nor did she try and pull away from his arms. 

“Lucy, what’s wrong?” 

“Fairy Tail isn’t coming back. It’s been over a week, Natsu is still gone, Gramps hasn’t said anything, and everyone has started leaving. I’m the only one still in Magnolia and I think it’s time I move on as well.” 

Loke listened, taking in everything Lucy was saying. He couldn’t help the spike of anger he felt towards his old friends for leaving Lucy in a time of mourning, she had just lost Aquarius and no one stayed behind to see how she felt. He knew that when they returned, he would be having a word with all of them, but for right now Lucy needed him.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, looking around her apartment. He had spent a lot of time here the past week with Virgo going between comforting the Mage and forcing her to live rather than let herself wither and die. He knew the basics of it, where she hid things from Natsu and Happy to where she would leave her keys.

“I contacted Jason from Sorcerer Weekly.” She began softly. “He offered me an internship there until I can get back on my feet and taking job requests again… But that requires joining another guild and I,” She brought the hand with the Fairy Tail stamp to her chest, “I don’t think I can join another guild. Fairy Tail was the only one I wanted to join, it’s the only one I want to be a part of.” 

Tears were freely flowing down her face. She thought of Fairy Tail, of everything they had been through. From the Lullaby to Phantom Lord and the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail was her family and she didn’t want another one.

She felt strong arms wrap around tighter and lift her off the ground. Normally Lucy would protest, perhaps even kick Loke and call him a playboy, but right now she accepted the comfort. She wrapped her own arms around him the best she could and stopped holding back. Sobs were racking through her body. 

“No one is expecting you to join another guild. Fairy Tail was your home and it always will be. You’ll get through this, I know you will. You saved me, you saved Fairy Tail, you can do anything. For now, let me take care of you.”

“T-thank you, Loke.” She kept her face buried against his chest. He rubbed her back in a soothing matter until her sobs began to die down. He continued his motions until her breathing began to even out. 

He noticed Lucy hadn’t been sleeping well, likely due to nightmares about what had happened. Calling out all her spirits today, even for the small amount of time, did not help her case. He wasn’t sure if she was being reckless out of guilt, or not caring. Either way, he didn’t want Lucy to end up hurting herself. 

He carried her across the room to her bed and laid her down as gently as he could.

“Sleep now. We can talk when you wake.” He said, tucking her in the bed. 

Lucy nodded and pulled the blankets tight around herself. Loke sat next to her on the bed, running his fingers through her blonde locks. She snuggled close to him, letting his petting lure her to sleep. 

 

He waited until he was sure she was in deep sleep before stepping back from the bed. He allowed light to fall over him, pulling him back into the spirit world. He was expecting to go right back out on his own magic, but his fellow spirits stood there having waited for his return. 

“How is she?” It was Aquarius who spoke up, the spirit having only recently coming to terms with how much she actually cared for Lucy. 

“She’s been better. She mentioned Fairy Tail again. It’s looking like the guild isn’t coming back anytime soon, everyone has already started to go their own separate ways.”   
There were sad smiles from all the spirits who had grown fond of the other members. “Lucy isn’t going to join another guild, not yet. She is going to further her writing by taking on an internship with Sorcerer Weekly.” 

“Princess has had me review her writing before. She is very good despite what she says.” 

“I’m going back under my own magic. Lucy is hurt right now. There’s a strain on her body and she’s going to need help, especially over the next few weeks.” He paused, thinking over his next words. “Lucy received Aquarius’ Star Dress from the Spirit King during the battle. I believe that for her further protection and to make her stronger, she needs to learn all of our Star Dresses. 

I know Fairy Tail, and I know that they aren’t done, not forever. Everyone is going to be training, especially Natsu. Lucy needs to train as well.” 

All the spirits nodded in agreement. 

“Lucy’s body is going to be even more delicious with my Star Dress on her~” Taurus called, not seeing the dirty look Loke threw his way. 

“Do you think she’ll like mine?” Aries asked in a soft voice. 

“The Princess will look lovely dressed like me.” Virgo piped in. 

Loke walked away from them towards Aquarius who stood off to the side. After her initial inquiries the water spirit had remained quiet. 

“She misses you, just as I know you miss her.” 

Aquarius frowned. 

“I don’t miss that whiny child. Her breaking my key was freeing.” 

While Aquarius spoke harsh words, he heard the sad undertone. 

“You’ve watched over her since she was young, you’ve protected her. I’ll take over. Lucy Heartfilia will remain protected. Do not worry.” 

“Thank you, Leo… I never knew how much that little girl mattered to me.”

Loke smiled. 

“You care about her. Just admit it.” 

Aquarius huffed and turned from Loke. She made her way back to the rest of the spirits, more specifically Scorpio. 

He didn’t miss the tears in her eyes, but he didn’t mention them either. While he may be the leader of the Zodiacs, he didn’t need someone as strong as Aquarius mad at him. 

The nine Zodiac spirits along with the four silver spirits talked about Lucy. He smiled sadly before stepping back into the light, entering Earthland on his own magic. 

Lucy hadn’t moved, still asleep on her bed. 

Loke took his previous seat, sitting next to her. His hand found her hair again, fingers moving through the blonde locks. 

“Do not worry, my love. Your lion is here to protect you.”


End file.
